planarcofandomcom-20200214-history
Death Spells
This Circle draws power from the Shadow Plane. The antithesis of Life, this school of magic deals almost exclusively with negation: from conjuring legions of undead and terrible curses to draining life and spells that can kill outright. Spells in the Death Circle draw on the power of negative energy. They are the manifestation of the powers of darkness. Sorcerer Lords versed in the Circle of Death can summon unholy beings and bend them to their will. BATTLE: Tier I: * Bloodletting. Death/Destruction, 5 mana. Target receives 6d3 damage each turn for 3 turns (Fortitude saving throw DC 11 negates). * Bone Aura. Death/Protection, 10 mana. Target unit gets +10 piercing resistance. * Mind Wrack. Death/Mentalism, 5 mana. Target enemy unit -5 to Will saving throw. * Unholy Weapon. Death/Augmentation. 10 mana. Target unit deals +1d4 dark energy damage. * Weakness. Death/Biomancy, 5 mana. -2 to-hit rolls and -2 damage (Fortitude saving throws DC 11 negates). Tier II: * Hold Undead. Death/Mentalism, 15 mana. Target undead unit can not move, use abilities, attack or counterattack until attacked (Will saving throw DC 12 negates) * Life Ward. Death/Protection, 12 mana. Target friendly unit receives Positive Energy resistance +15, +1 AC, +1 saving throws. * Raise Zombies. Death/Summoning, 15 mana. Summons Zombies for duration of combat. Tier III: * Cloak of Fear. Death/Protection, 15 mana. Target receives Fear. Enemy units need to succeed Will saving throw or be unable to attack target unit. I think it affects melee only. * False Life. Death/Biomancy, 15 mana. Target living unit receives +20 max hp. Each turn it receives 2d6 negative energy damage. * Ghost Touch. Death/Augmentation, 15 mana. Target friendly unit ignores enemy armor. * Spit Bile. Death/Destruction, 10 mana. Target enemy unit receives 8d8 negative energy damage (Fortitude saving throw DC 13 for half). * Torpor. Death/Mentalism, 15 mana. Target unit can not move, use abilities or attack until attacked (Will saving throw DC 13 negates). Lasts 6 turns. Tier IV: * Black Prayer. Death/Protection, 35 mana. Grants -1 to to hit rolls, damage and saving throws. Affects all enemy units. * Dark Energies. Death/Biomancy. 12 mana. Dark energy heals target undead for 4d6. * Darkness. Death/Augmentation. 25 mana. Undead units get +2 to to-hit rolls, +2 to AC, +2 to saving throws. Living units get -2 to to-hit rolls, -2 to AC, -2 to saving throws. * Wrack. Death/Destruction. 35 mana. Target living unit receives 2d4 dark energy damage each turn (Will saving throw DV 14 negates) for the rest of combat. Tier V: * Flay. Death/Destruction, 20 mana. Deals 10d6 slashing damage (Fortitude saving throw DV 15 for half). Creates Skeleton if it kills the target. Tier VI: * Drain Life. Death/Biomancy, 25 mana. 10d6 dark energy damage (Fortitude saving throw DC 16 for half). Half of damage dealt heals friendly undead * Eye of Entropy. Death/Augmentation, 40 mana. Unit gets gaze attack in addition to melee attack. Oponent must succeed Will saving throw at unknown DC or die. This seems to be a bug. It's most probably tier VII as stated for Global version. Unless it can be researched twice. * Vampirism. Death/Augmentation, 35 mana. Unit heals for 50% of damage dealt for 5 turns. Tier VII: * Terror. Death/Mentalism, 70 mana. Enemy units can not attack, use abilities or move until they make successful Will saving throw at DC 17. Tier VIII: * Death Spell. Death/Destruction, 70 mana. All Living units on the battlefield must succeed Fortitude saving throw at DC 18 or die. GLOBAL: Tier I: * Bone Aura. Death/Protection. 50 mana, 1 mana upkeep. Target unit gets +10 piercing resistance. * Raise Skeletons. Death/Summoning. 5 mana, 1 mana upkeep. Summons Skeletons. * Unholy Weapon. Death/Augmentation. 30 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Target unit deals +1d2 dark energy damage. Tier II: * Black Ice. Death/Destruction, 30 mana. Turns plains, swamp or forest into tundra. * Corrupt. Death/Biomancy, 25 mana. Corrupts target tile. * Dark Rituals. Death/Augmentation, 30 mana, 0 mana upkeep. Target friendly city receives +100% religious buildings effectiveness, +10% unrest and -25% population growth. * Life Ward. Death/Protection, 60 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit receives Positive Energy resistance +15, +1 AC, +1 saving throws. Tier III: * Cloak of Fear. Death/Protection, 75 mana, 3 mana upkeep. Target receives Fear. Enemy units need to succeed Will saving throw or be unable to attack target unit. I think it affects melee only. * Ghost Touch. Death/Augmentation, 75 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit ignores enemy armor. * Summon Mummies. Death/Summoning, 150 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Summons Mummies. Tier IV: * Dawn of the Dead. Death/Summoning. 150 mana, mana upkeep: 1 per zombie. Raises 2d6 zombies. * Evil Presence. Death/Mentalism, 75 mana, 3 mana upkeep. Religious buildings lose their effects. Tier V: * Dementia. Death/Mentalism, 200 mana. Target loses 100-500 research progress. * Famine. Death/Biomancy, 100 mana, 4 mana upkeep. Target enemy city receives -50% food output. * Lycanthropy. Death/Augmentation, 250 mana. Target is transformed int Werewolves. * Summon Banshees. Death/Summoning, 450 mana, 9 mana upkeep. Summons Banshees. * Wraith Form. Death/Protection, 200 mana, 5 mana upkeep. Target unit gets Ethereal (ignore armor), Levitation (ignore terrain movement penalties), and mundane resistance +10 Tier VI: * Cruel Unminding. Death/Mentalism, 250 mana. Target loses 1-10% Spellcraft. * Malediction. Death/Protection, 550 mana, 8 mana upkeep. All other Sorcerer Lords get 25% less from world features and get -25% chance of positive events. * Rise Wights. Death/Summoning, 600 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Summons Wights. * Vampirism. Death/Augmentation, 180 mana, 5 mana upkeep. Target unit heals for 50% of damage dealt. * Warp Node. Death/Destruction, 150 mana, 3 mana upkeep. Target node grants -5 power and is unaffected by additional modifiers. Tier VII: * Call the Void. Death/Destruction, 500 mana. Kills 50% of city population. Damage 10d10 negative damage. * Eye of Entropy. Death/Augmentation, 225 mana, 7 mana upkeep. Unit gets gaze attack in addition to melee attack. Oponent must succeed Will saving throw at unknown DC or die. There seems to be a bug - combat version displays as Tier VI. * Pestilence. Death/Biomancy, 900 mana, 10 mana upkeep. All enemy cities get -50 population growth. * Raise Wraiths. Death/Summoning, 800 mana, 14 mana upkeep.Summons Wraiths. * Shroud of Darkness. Death/Protection, 800 mana, 10 mana upkeep. Targets all your cities. Casts Darkness and blocks Life spells during city defence. Tier VIII: * Black Magic. Death/Biomancy, 1100 mana, 18 mana upkeep. Corrupts 2d6 tiles on target plane each turn. * Evil Omens. Death/Protection, 1000 mana, 10 mana upkeep. Casting cost of Life spells increased by +50% * Raise Dracolich. Death/Summoning, 900 mana, 20 mana upkeep. Summons Dracolich to Summoning Circle. * Perpetual Darkness. Death/Augmentation, 850 mana, 15 mana upkeep. Casts Darkness at the beginning of each combat on target plane. * Tendrils of Despair. Death/Mentalism, 950 mana, 10 mana upkeep. All caster's cities suffer -30 growth. Oponent's cities suffer -50% production penalty Tier IX: * Death Wish, Death. 1000 mana. All units on target plane must succeed Fortitude saving throw DC 19 or die.